Highschooler's Diary
by Hydrilla
Summary: [kumpulan oneshot] [diary 5: yearbook] Yah, begitulah anak SMA. Dari baperin tugas sampai gebetan, godain PPL ganteng sampai abang jualan, ada-ada saja tingkahnya :'3
1. Diary 1: Remedial

_Naruto (c)_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Highschooler's Diary**_

 _Story by_ _ **Hydrilla**_

 _OOC, Typos,_ _ **non-baku, kumpulan oneshot,**_ _Indonesian!AU keknya, etc._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diary 1: Remedial_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Haruno Sakura menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Lemas, hilang tenaga setelah mendapat kertas yang dibagikan oleh Pak Orochimaru, guru biologi. Kelas semakin ramai ketika masing-masing siswa telah mendapat kertas ulangan yang minggu lalu mereka hadapi.

Sorak bangga, jeritan penuh kekesalan, hingga raungan putus asa menjadi latar yang membuat Sakura ingin bergulung-gulung di lantai—menangisi sebuah kertas yang tak begitu berharga sebenarnya. Beberapa siswa sudah mencak-mencak ingin menyobek kertas tersebut.

"Dapat berapa, Ra?" Yamanaka Ino, teman sebangku Sakura, mencolek gadis yang rambut _pink_ nya diikat ekor kuda itu.

Sakura menoleh lesu. Enggan menjawab sekaligus ingin menangis, "2,3, No. Kamu?"

"3,3." Ino menjawab lugas.

Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Ino tidak percaya. "Serius?! Kok bisa?"

Ino mencebikkan bibir, "ya bisa lah. Ngga percaya sama temen sendiri?"

"Ihh, Ino kok gitu?!" Sakura cemberut. "Kan biasanya kita samaan dapat nilai jeleeekkk."

"Apaan." Ino mendengus. "Elu biasanya kan nilainya lebih baik dari gue."

"Huweeee, Inooo." Sakura mencak-mencak. Tangannya menggenggam kertas ulangan yang dibubuhi tinta merah berparaf sadis yang menusuk mata. "Aku remed biologi sama Pak Orochi, lisan lagi. Huweee."

Ino menghela napas. Mempuk-puk teman sebangkunya untuk seminggu ke depan dengan penuh rasa simpati. Bukan rahasila lagi kalau Pak Orochi itu salah satu guru _killer._ Bukan karena cara mengajarnya yang ekstrem, Pak Orochi malah cenderung mengajar dengan tak terlalu _strict_ dan mudah dipahami.

Namun, sayangnya, dia agak pelit nilai. Mau mengerjakan soal essay dengan jawaban satu halaman pun, kalau isinya tidak sesuai apa yang dia mau, Pak Orochi tak segan-segan mencoret semua jawabannya tanpa memberi 'upah menulis'. Belum lagi sistem remedial yang membuat merinding sebagian siswa. Yaitu, remedial secara lisan.

Bayangkan jika harus menghafal banyaknya materi biologi dengan istilah-istilah aneh sambil menebak soal mana yang mau dikeluarkan oleh guru berkulit pucat tersebut. Lewat materi sedikit saja… bisa _berabe_ pas remedial.

Bukan salah Sakura kalau ia dapat nilai jelek. Salahkan kemampuan menghafalnya dan istilah-istilah aneh di biologi yang membuat kepala Sakura pening duluan melihatnya. Padahal, gadis itu sendiri sudah berusaha membuat ringkasan materi dan mencatat semua hal penting saat Pak Orochi menerangkan. Tapi, tetap saja!

 _Ugh,_ rasanya Sakura sudah kehilangan asa :')

"Gimana dong, Nooo?" Sakura kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Lunglai. "Kimia aku remed gegara bener di hitung-hituang doang, teorinya lari entah ke mana. Sekarang, biologi juga remed. Lisan lagi. Selamatkan gue, Nooo."

"Lah, mending itu. Gue kemarin baru saja selesai remed matriks, masih remed kimia sama fisika ini."

Yah, beginilah jadi anak SMA. Seminggu ulangan tidak kira-kira, belum lagi remedial dan tugas yang menyusul. Jangan lupakan hasrat untuk main bersama teman-teman meski cuma sekadar nongkrong di mekdi sampai tugas _dipending. Ah_ , indah sekaligus maso.

Ini kenapa mau dapat masa depan cerah saja susah sekali, ya, Pak, Bu? :')

"Hiks."

Sakura maso. Sakura sedih. Sakura ingin guling-guling karena biologi.

"Napa?"

Ada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di samping Sakura. Salah satu tangannya masuk ke saku celana, tangan yang lain menggenggam kertas ulangan. Dasi seragamnya tampak longgar. Kemejanya tak rapih, begitu pula rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Namun, tetap saja.

 _Jadi orang kok ganteng amat, sih, mz._ Meski mukanya kayak teflon gitu.

"Remed, Sas." Sakura menjawab lesu. "Kamu dapat nilai berapa?"

"3,9." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Ihh, sana, sana! Ngga usah deket-deket aku yang nilainya tinggi!" Sakura menimpali, separo ngambek.

"Hn, apanya yang susah." Sasuke duduk di kursi Ino yang memilih pergi. _Iye, mz, udah tahu kalo diusir, kok._ Ino membatin jengkel.

"Banyaaakkk." Sakura menyodorkan kertas ulangannya yang penuh coretan merah. Jari lentiknya menunjuk nomor-nomor soal yang dibubuhi tanda silang besar. "Aku ngga hafal karena namanya aneh-aneh dan… jijik."

"Hn?" Sasuke menarik kertas dari genggaman Sakura sambil modus pegang-pegang. "Ini kan, gampang."

"Gampang dari manaaa." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Sasuke cowok, sih, makanya _ngerti_ banget. Lagian, aku cewek. Ngga suka bahas ginian. Nama-namanya susah dihafalin lagi. Ewh."

"Mau kubantu buat persiapan remed?" Sasuke menawarkan diri. "Aku punya cara gampang biar kamu bisa hafal."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan polos. Pemuda itu masih berekpresi datar. Matanya yang gelap memandang Sakura dengan serius dan… sedikit jahil?

Akan tetapi… boleh juga, sih. Sakura sendiri kurang bisa di biologi. Kan lumayan dapat tutor ganteng, gratis pula. Dari pada Sakura maso sendirian belajar biologi dengan penuh perjuangan, mending dia punya teman, kan? Lagian, Sasuke juga bisa dijadikan ajang ngadu kalau Sakura sudah mau nyerah dan sebagai asupan cemilan karena Sasuke suka jajanin Sakura.

 _Ngga, Sakura ngga modus dijajanin, kok! Dia niat belajar meski nyambi juga…_

Eh, tapi, ada yang perlu Sakura tanyakan terlebih dahulu.

"Memang, caranya biar aku cepat hafal gimana?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan polos.

"Kita praktikum langsung."

…

…

…

Krik, krik.

Kelas yang semula gaduh mendadak diam. Mereka memandang Sasuke yang masih pasang ekspresi datar. Oh, tunggu, sebuah seringai hadir di bibirnya.

Sakura masih memproses apa yang telah dikatakan Sasuke. Ia bolak-balik memandang kertas ulangan dan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya. Ia ulangan biologi. Ia remedial karena nilainya di bawah standar ketuntatasan minimal. Ia tak bisa optimal belajar karena sulit menghafal. Sasuke menawari bantuan menghafal dengan praktik langsung. Dan materi biologinya yang dibuat ulangan kemarin adalah reproduksi.

Eh?

Eeehhh?

"Sasuke mesum, gyaa!"

 _ **END**_

 _ ***skala nilai yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini adalah 1-4 (D-A) sesuai dengan kurikulum yang saya pakai di sekolah; kurikulum 2013**_

 _ ***matriks: salah satu materi di matematika wajib**_

 _a/n:_

 _Jadiii, ini bakal jadi fanfic curhatan saya selama sekolah, ya, lol. Maaf jadi nyampah(?)._

 _Ini bakal jadi_ _ **kumpulan oneshot dengan cerita berbeda tiap chapter**_ _yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan real saya. Tentu saja sudah diedit sana-sini :p_

 _ **Koreksi**_ _: saya emang remedial biologi wakakak, itu nilai nyata saya. Tapi, guru saya ngga kek gitu, malah enak banget. Dan lagi, materinya jelas ngga ada bab reproduksi HAHAHAH. Tapi, bab sel yang benar. Itu Sasukenya murni editan saya(?) biar lebih kek fanfic. Demi apa saya curhat kalo remed hahahahahaha #baperinnilai_

 _Udah ketebak, yaa, apa jurusan saya di SMA :p_

 _See you in next diary(ies)!_

 _Review?_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _-Hydrilla :)_


	2. Diary 2: Pensi

_Naruto (c)_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Highschooler's Diary**_

 _Story by_ _ **Hydrilla**_

 _OOC, Typos,_ _ **non-baku, kumpulan oneshot,**_ _Indonesian!AU keknya, etc._

 _Anugerah Terindah (c)_ _ **Sheila On 7**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diary 2: Pensi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dentum musik membahana ke seluruh penjuru SMA Negeri Konoha. Panggung besar berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. Di atasnya, ada sekelompok pemain perkusi yang tengah unjuk kebolehan.

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang terik di musim panas. Langit biru seolah merestui jalannya pentas seni untuk berjalan dengan lancar. Bunyi _drone_ ikut menyusupi deraman pukulan dari tong yang ditampilkan bersama barang-barang bekas lainnya di atas panggung. Hilir-mudik panitia berseragam _navy_ di bawah panggung ikut menyapa indra penglihatan. Mereka sibuk berbicara dengan _handy-talky_ serta membawa kertas-kertas susunan acara.

Haruno Sakura duduk di depan panggung penghormatan. Bukan, ia bukan salah satu penerima kursi penghormatan di panggung tersebut, melainkan duduk di _depannya,_ di samping sebuah _Mac_ yang didudukkan di sebuah meja dan mengirim hasil _live streaming_ dari pensi. Roknya sebagai alas untuk duduk di tanah berumput. Sebuah _id card_ terkalung di lehernya.

Tangannya yang memegang kamera digital,sibuk membidik ke arah panggung besar yang kini menampilkan drama musikal. Poninya yang panjang sudah melekat ke dahi. Keringatnya bercucuran akibat ia yang dihujami cahaya matahari secara langsung. Jus jeruk yang tadi dibelikan oleh Ino telah tumpah tersenggol seorang adik kelas yang ingin meminta hasil jepretannya.

Sakura sudah lesu dan lunglai. Ia sudah _standby_ di sekitar panggung penghormatan dan panggung utama sejak pagi. Ia belum punya kesempatan untuk mengistirahatkan diri, ataupun sekadar _ngadem_ di tempat teduh. Perutnya bahkan belum terisi sekalipun jam makan siang sudah lewat, padahal _stand-stand_ makanan sudah menggodanya untuk datang. Akan tetapi, Sakura memantapkan diri tidak meninggalkan tugasnya untuk mengabadikan setiap momen yang nantinya akan direkam dalam memori kameranya.

Sebuah senyuman adalah jawaban yang ia berikan kepada wakil kepala sekolah di bidang sarana dan prasarana yang menanyai keadannya yang sudah seperti gembel—duduk diam dari pagi sampai siang, di atas tanah dan keringatan pula. Sakura hanya bisa berdecak. Ia sudah diberi tanggungjawab untuk mengambil gambar, jadi, dia tak ingin mengecewakan guru pembimbing ekskulnya. Lagipula, adik kelas tidak ada yang _peka_. Kenapa mereka tidak ada yang memiliki inisiatif untuk menggantikannya memegang kamera, sih? Ck.

Padahal, Sakura akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan kameranya dan menikmati makanan-makanan sedap yang sudah menggodanya sejak ia datang. Belum lagi jus-jus segar dan es buah warna-warni yang bisa menyejukkan tenggorokannya. Tapi, ah! Sakura tidak bisa meninggalkan _spot_ pengambilan gambar keren yang sudah ia dapat. Terakhir kali ia tinggal untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, tempatnya sudah di rebut oleh orang lain. Alhasil, ia malah mendapat tempat yang lebih panas.

 _Ini acaranya kapan selesai?_ Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.

Gadis yang rambutnya diikat ekor kuda itu mendecak, merasa bosan sekaligus lelah meski ia bukan panitia pensi. Acaranya juga itu-itu saja. Sebelas-duabelas lah, dengan saat ketika Sakura masih di tingkat pertama. Ia senderkan kepalanya di salah sebuah panggung penghormatan, kemudian asal-asalan membidik ke arah _host_ yang sibuk berbicara entah apa dengan siswa-siswi yang sudah memadati area depan panggung utama. Dipikiran Sakura, asal ia sudah mendapat gambar dan gambarnya tidak _blur,_ itu sudah cukup.

Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk mendekat ke arah panggung. Selain karena kakinya sudah pegal, terik matahari yang tiada ampun membuatnya semakin enggan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Masalah foto, tinggal di- _zoom_ sajalah. Sebodo kalau wajah orang yang ia foto jadi terlihat gelap dan kurang jelas.

Sorak-sorai siswa di sekitar panggung mendominasi acara pensi di waktu yang akan beranjak sore. Kedua _host_ di atas panggung masih tertawa-tawa mendengar seruan kekecewaan dari penonton. Sakura tak peduli dan mengecek ponselnya yang masih dalam keadaan darurat sinyal. Ia mendengus kesal setelah mencoba mengkoneksikan ke _wifi_ tapi terus gagal. Baru saja ia ingin pergi karena sudah tidak nyaman berada di sana, ada bayang-bayang seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sakura menahan napas melihat Uchiha Sasuke, ketua pensi sekolahnya, berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu memakai seragam _navy_ yang lengannya sedikit digulung ke atas. Rambut emonya sudah sedikit acak-acakan tersapu angin kering. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan berkeringat.

"Ikut gue."

Sakura yang masih selonjoran mengangkat alis, "ke mana?"

"Udah, ikut aja."

Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk berdiri. Kamera yang dipegang gadis itu ditaruh di meja kepala sekolah dengan kurang ajarnya. Keduanya berjalan menuju lapangan depan panggung yang disesaki oleh muda-mudi dari SMA Negeri Konoha. Kedua _host_ mengintruksikan untuk menghitung mundur di atas panggung. Ada sebuah tirai hitam di sana yang Sakura tidak sadar kapan terpasangnya.

Sakura makin bingung saat ia ditarik Sasuke ke bagian lapangan paling depan. Kedua tangannya digengam oleh Sasuke sehingga Sakura tak bisa kabur. Hawa panas makin menjadi-jadi di antara ratusan orang yang berebut oksigen. Sakura diam saja meski rasa penasaran menggerogotinya.

Saat _host_ berbarengan dengan murid-murid menghitung mundur, ada rasa ketegangan sendiri di dada Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai miring, enggan memberi jawaban. Rasa penasaran itu semakin menggerus Sakura meski ia hanya bisa mengernyit karena tak memperoleh sebuah jawaban. Namun, ketika tirai terbuka, gadis berambut _pink_ itu kontan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkujatannya.

Di sana, di atas panggung, ada 4 orang personel _band_ favoritnya yang tersenyum dan menyapa siswa-siswi yang berteriak kegirangan. Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Lelaki itu menyeringai arogan, sombong karena bisa memuaskan ekspektasi Sakura ke level tertinggi.

Sakura berteriak kegirangan, suaranya menyatu dengan teriakan-teriakan murid lain yang senang akan kedatangan _guest star._ Sebuah band dari Ibukota yang kini sudah siap dengan alat-alat musiknya. Sang vokalis mulai buka suara. Alunan musik _upbeat_ bercampur sorakan dari siswa, menyatu dalam euforia sesi terakhir pensi.

"Suka?" Sasuke bertanya, setengah berteriak agar terdengar.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "banget!"

"Sengaja manggil _band_ ini karena gue tahu—elo suka sama ini."

"Thanks banget!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura yang kini telah berjingkrak penuh rasa senang. Gadis berusia enambelas tahun itu mengacungkan tangan kanannya tinggi ke udara, melompat, sambil bernyanyi mengikuti vokalis dengan setengah berteriak. Ia seakan lupa dengan rasa panas dan sesak yang menyergapnya. Semua itu, sudah tergantingan dengan senyuman lebar begitu vokalis dari _band_ kembali membuka suara untuk menyanyikan bagian _reff._

Tidak sadar bahwa tangan kirinya masih digenggam Sasuke, Sakura masih terus saja melompat-lompat dengan siswa yang lain. Terik matahari tak menghalanginya meski keringatnya bercucuran. Tenggorokan Sakura kering tapi ia tak ingin melewatkan puncak dari pensi tersebut.

Hingar-bingar itu sedikit mereda ketika musik berhenti bermain. Vokalis meminum air mineral yang sudah disediakan panitia, sebelum kembali berjalan ke panggung bagian depan.

"Lagu ini, khusus di _request_ oleh ketua pensi, Sasuke Uchiha," ujar vokalis itu.

Matanya mengerling pada Sasuke yang balik menatapnya. Sakura kembali bingung. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala. Namun, lelaki itu tetap mengabaikannya.

"Katanya, untuk _seseorang_ yang saat ini ia _genggam_ tangannya," imbuh vokalis tersebut.

Bingung dan penasaran kembali menyapa Sakura. Ini maksudnya apa? Kok gadis itu merasa aneh, ya?

Belum sempat terbayar, musik kembali terdengar. Memutus bisik-bisik penonton yang juga _kepo_ dengan siapa yang dimaksud oleh sang vokalis. Kalau Sasuke, sih, mereka kenal. Secara cowok yang katanya blasteran tersebut memang kerap aktif di organisasi dan sering datang ke kelas-kelas untuk promosi _event._ Dia juga bagian dari keanggotaan OSIS. Tapi, siapa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke? Bukannya Sasuke (rumornya) sudah punya pacar?

…

 _Melihat tawamu, mendengar senandungmu_

 _Terlihat jelas di mataku warna-warna indahmu_

 _Menatap langkahmu, meratapi kisah hidupmu_

 _Terlihat jelas bahwa hatimu_

 _Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki_

…

Genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat. Sakura yang masih terpana dengan lagu romantis tersebut kembali menatap Sasuke. Ada mata gelap yang memandangnya dalam, penuh makna hingga membuat pipi Sakura semakin memerah. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh sang vokalis, kemudian menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke.

Kalau bisa, pipi Sakura mungkin sudah lebih merah dari ini.

…

 _Sifatmu nan selalu redakan ambisiku_

 _Tepikan khilafku dari bunga yang layu_

 _Saat kau di sisiku, kembali dunia ceria_

 _Tegaskan bahwa kamu_

 _Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki_

…

Mendadak, suara riuh dari siswa yang menjerit mendengar lagu romantis tersebut teredam di telinga mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam tak mampu membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandang. Sepasang manik mata yang gelap itu menyedotnya tenggelam dalam perasaan membuncah, diiringi lagu romantis yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"Suka sama _surprise_ nya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura menggigit bibir, malu dengan semua kejutan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. _Gosh,_ ini pengalaman terbaik di usianya yang keenambelas. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tumben romantis."

"Nyenengin pacar yang ngambek karena dicuekin," Sasuke menjawab, acuh tak acuh.

"Iih, dasar!"

Sakura kembali menatap panggung. Sang vokalis masih menyanyi dengan tampang serius. Mengikuti kawan-kawannya, Sakura melambaikan tangan kanannya di udara—tangan kirinya masih digenggam Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri mendengus kecil melihat kekasihnya yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. _Well,_ sebenarnya rumor bahwa ia punya pacar memang benar, cuma tidak banyak yang tahu saja. Jadi, yah, sekali-kali menyenangkan pacar tak apa, kan?

Toh, seperti lagu yang ia _request,_ Sakura memang salah satu anugerah dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu meski manjanya minta ampun, selalu sabar menghadapi Sasuke yang egois dan ambisius. Meski _ngambekan,_ ekspresi lucunya saja sudah menjadi pengobat Sasuke dari rasa lelahnya. Lihat saja pipi gembil yang memerah itu. Membuat Sasuke ingin—

 _Cup!_

—mencium pipinya.

Sakura langsung menoleh merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipinya. Wajahnya semakin memerah melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai karena berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya saat Sakura sedang lengah.

"Sas—"

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih," potong Sasuke, tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura yang kesal tapi terlihat jelas malu tapi maunya itu.

Di sisi lain, Naruto menyeringai di kejauhan, menggenggam kamera yang tadi ditinggal oleh Sakura. _Rasakan pembalasan gue akibat bohong soal hubungan kalian, Teme!_

 _Well,_ nggak usah kaget, ya, kalau minggu depan mading sekolah edisi pensi akan muncul sebuah foto menghebohkan. Fufufu~

 _ **END**_

 _ ***drone: kamera perekam yang ada di semacam pesawat kecil gitu dan dikendalikan dengan remote control. Gambarnya bisa dicek di twitter saya. Udah saya RT dari akun medsos sekolah saya. Btw, itu saya yang moto sendiri, lol.**_

 _ ***mac: iya, Mac yang itu. Yang mereknya pakai buah. Ngenes banget tahu ga pas itu saya duduk di emperan, Mac buat livestreaming (ngerekam dan langsung uploading ke internet) di dudukin di atas meja, adem lagi T_T**_

 _ ***meminta hasil jepretan: saya pakai kamera ekskul saya dari sony yang mirrorless dan punya private wifi buat ngirim gambar langsung ke ponsel maupun laptop dengan aplikasi playmemories. Gampang banget karena ngga perlu pakai usb.**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _APA INI KOK MENDADAK ROMANTIS?! /TABOKMAZDUTA /NYET_

 _Seriously, saya lagi mabok sama lagu-lagunya SO7. Ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah._ _ **Ngga. Ngga bagian romantisnya, duh.**_ _Bagian panas-panasnya dan duduk kayak gembel itu. Soal jus juga bener terjadi, jusnya tumpah dan kena rok temen saya. Saya ngenes kayak Sakura pas pensi kemarin. Tapi, rapopolah, demi ekskul saya juga._

 _Tapiii, pas euforia pensi itu juga bener._ _ **Beda**_ _nya, saya ngga punya cowok kek Sakura /craiz. Saya jomblo dan jingkrak-jingkrak sama temen saya. Seru banget gila pas guest starnya dateng :')_

 _Ini murni mix antara fiksi dan kisah nyata, ya. Dan dibuat sebelum uts menyerang (read: senin, 5 oktober udah uts!)._

 _ **Balasan reviews non-login:**_

 _ **AoRizuki:**_ _Wakakakakak lah Sakura itu kek guee T_T Pelupa akut meski baru aja diomongin, lol. Sasu mah, gitu, modus mulu kerjaannya, ckck. Well, gue ngga tinggal di Ibukota, sih, cuma yaa, sekolah gue emang kualitasnya bagus, makanya tetep pakai k13. MIRIS APA LO HAAAHH? HAHAHAHA. Maafin gue, sayang, gue berusaha buat update satu persatu. D3 sebenernya udah ada plot buat chapter 4, cuma nunggu ada mood dan waktu selow super banyak buat ngetiknya. Ini HD sama DE udah gue update, relationship ngga janji ada sequelnya ._. Yoii, itu mungkin bakal gue ketik buat chapter2 selanjutnya._

 _ **Sgiariza:**_ _yoiii, ini udah dilanjuutt. Iya dong, seunyu authornya 8) /najeznind_

 _ **Sakubaby:**_ _ada lanjutannya koookk, meski beda cerita karena ini kumpulan oneshot :')_

 _ **Ckh. Kyr:**_ _Sasuke mah emang dari dulu ngerti gituan x""")))_

 _ **Thanks buat yang udah reviews, favs, dan follows!**_

 _ **Aku berusaha buat balas yang login lewat PM. Tunggu, ya! Karena, sinyal di sini jelek banget :')**_

 _btw_ _ **, style nulis**_ _perchapternya bakal_ _ **beda-beda.**_ _Tergantung_ _ **mood**_ _saya :]_

 _See you in next Diary(ies)!_

 _ **Review?**_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _-Hydrilla a.k.a nind :)_


	3. Diary 3: PPL

_Naruto (c)_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Highschooler's Diary**_

 _Story by_ _ **Hydrilla**_

 _OOC, Typos,_ _ **non-baku, kumpulan oneshot,**_ _Indonesian!AU keknya, etc._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diary 3: Mahasiswa PPL (praktik pengalaman lapangan)_

 _._

 _._

 _a/n: hayo tebak saya real-life digambarkan dengan chara yang mana? :p_

 _._

 _._

Matahari hari itu sedang tidak mau diajak kompromi. Raja langit itu dengan angkuh tebar _feromon_ yang membuat udara terasa sangat panas. Banyak orang mengeluh, begitu juga mayoritas siswa kelas 2-6 yang terus menggerutu karena gerah meski dua buah pendingin ruangan dan sebuah kipas angin telah dihidupkan.

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sibuk kipas-kipas dengan buku karena gerah, Sakura Haruno malah asyik _boboan_ di atas meja. Selain karena tempat duduknya yang strategis, yaitu tepat di bawah pendingin ruangan, waktu juga telah menunjukkan bahwa jam makan siang telah usai setengah jam yang lalu. Lupakan bahwa saat ini pelajaran fisika harusnya sudah dimulai, waktu tidur siang tidak boleh diganggu gugat!

Di sampingnya, Ino Yamanaka sibuk dengan ponsel cerdasnya. Meja gadis berambut pirang itu berantakan dengan buku-buku dan alat tulis milik ia dan Sakura. Dua teman sebangku itu memang paling tidak ambil rusuh soal panas karena tempat duduk mereka yang paling asoy dibanding yang lain. Sudah di bawah AC, sinyal WiFi _full_ pula di sana.

"Ra, lihat deh, ganteng banget!" Ino menggoyang-goyangkan bahu teman sebangkunya yang sedang bobo unyu. Kemudian, ia menyodorkan ponsel yang layarnya terpenuhi _post_ foto dari sebuah akun instagram. "Bang Ahnjhay ganteng gewlaa!"

"Bicik ah, lu, No," Sakura berdecak dengan tingkah polah teman sebangkunya yang mengacaukan tidur siangnya, "ganggu aja!"

"Tapi lihat, hawt banget kan gue ngga kuad," Ino menyodorkan ponselnya tepat ke wajah Sakura yang mengernyit. Gadis yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi seperti ekor kuda itu tertawa atas kesengajaannya yang membuat Sakura menatapnya kesal.

"Entar kalo Bang Ahnjhay ada di sini beneran baru gue bakal melek lihatin," kata Sakura sembari memosisikan kepalanya kembali ke posisi _pewe._ Ia tak memedulikan teman sebangkunya yang asyik cekikikan sambil memberi tanda hati kepada sebuah foto lelaki _topless_ dan bergaya seperti model editorial.

Sakura sendiri sudah biasa dengan tingkah teman sebangkunya yang kemarin baru saja bilang ngefans seorang duda tampan berduit. Toh, sebenarnya, ia sendiri juga hampir sama dengan Ino. Kerap kali mereka berdua senyam-senyum sendiri melihat foto-foto cowok _tamvan super hawt_ di internet, maupun _jejeritan_ lihat abang-abang cakep yang membintangi sebuah drama. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun sebenarnya demen juga dengan Abang Ahnjhay yang dimaksud Ino, tapi sungguh, ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

Dijejelin materi _sains_ dari matematika wajib, matematika peminatan, kimia, dan sekarang fisika dalam waktu sehari itu membuat kepala pusing, _bytheway._ Jadi, setelah tahu gurunya telat (atau tidak akan masuk sama sekali? Entahlah, yang jelas Sakura akan sangat bersyukur jika guru tidak masuk), Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan otak dengan tenang. Dengan semilir angin dari pendingin ruangan, latar gitar yang dimainkan teman sekelasnya, dan Ino yang masih tertawa sendiri melihat ponselnya, Sakura bisa tidur ten—

"ANJIR RA!" Sakura kaget dengan teriakan Ino, "GUE BISA KE SURGA DENGAN TENANG SEKARANG!"

Sakura berdesis akibat gangguan Ino dan tanpa sengaja memandang ke pintu kelas. Di sana, ada seorang pria super-tampan-hot-gila sedang berjalan dengan kece. Ia memakai kemeja yang ditutupi dengan sebuah jas. Ekspresinya datar dengan tatapan mata tajam yang bikin _kokoro_ ngga nyante.

"Siang semua."

Oh. Em. Ji. Suaranya _eargasm_ sekaleee.

Mendadak cewek-cewek yang tadi belingsatan karena kepanasan, menjadi jaim dan kedip-kedip ganjen. Para cowok sudah berdecih tidak suka. Sakura sudah hilang kantuknya.

 _Ini mah beneran Bang Ahnjhay versi real,_ batin Sakura cengengesan.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha, panggil saja Sasuke. Saya akan menggantikan Pak Kakashi mengajar fisika untuk praktik pengalaman lapangan saya," pria itu berkata lugas, "ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Ino dengan ngga tahu malu mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil bilang 'saya, saya, saya' hingga akhirnya ditunjuk si mahasiswa PPL ganteng.

"Bapak asalnya dari Gunung Himalaya, ya?" Seluruh kelas mengernyit dengan pertanyaan Ino, "kenapa setelah Bapak dateng hati aku yang gersang tiba-tiba jadi sejuk, sih?"

Njir.

Seluruh anggota kelas menyoraki Ino yang sedang sableng. Tidak asing lagi dengan tingkah gadis itu yang kadang-kadang emang _sarap._ Ino malah makin cengengesan dan kedip-kedip genit ke Sasuke yang memutar bola mata bosan.

"Bapak tinggalnya di mana?" Kali ini Sakura angkat bicara, "kayak pernah lihat? Jangan-jangan kita jodoh."

Ini Sakura juga ikut-ikutan sableng. Dasar dua sebangku _fansgirls,_ ada-ada saja tingkahnya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus. Ia tak menanggapi tapi malah mengeluarkan sebuah buku panduan tebal yang membuat penghuni kelas 2-6 melotot. Ada aura tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menghantui seluruh kelas. Mereka semua menelan ludah gugup melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum ganteng.

"Sebelum saya mulai mengajar," suara Sasuke seakan dilatari musik kematian, "saya ingin mengadakan _pre-test_ terlebih dahulu."

"THEEDAAQQQ!"

Satu kelas berkoor kompak.

Ini mahasiswa ganteng-ganteng tapi sado, hiks :'(

Tapi, meski terkenal sado begitu, nyatanya, Sasuke tetap jadi PPL nomor satu yang memiliki banyak fans. Wajah tampan, otak cerdas, sifat misterius, dan punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model membuat kaum bergender hawa tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan beberapa Ibu Guru yang masih jomblo terang-terangan menggodanya, seperti yang dilakukan guru kimia paling seksi, Bu Karin.

Begitupula dengan Sakura dan Ino yang sama ganjennya kalau lihat Sasuke. Apalagi kalau Sasuke versi lepek—jas yang tidak rapi, rambut yang menempel ke dahi, serta kancing kemeja yang tidak terkancing penuh.

Apa daya Sakura dan Ino bila dihadapkan mas-mas ganteng yang sekseh begitu, sih? :(

Sekalipun mereka berdua tidak segencar Bu Karin atau siswi lain yang nekat minta pin bbm dan berujung ditolak, Sakura dan Ino punya cara sendiri biar bisa berinteraksi dengan calon guru yang cakep tersebut.

Misalnya seperti modus tanya-tanya materi pelajaran berulangkali dan tetap keukeuh bilang kalau mereka tidak paham. Atau datang ke _camp_ khusus PPL untuk mengumpulkan tugas padahal yang butuh mengumpulkannya cuma Ino, Sakura sih, ikut-ikutan saja biar bisa melihat Sasuke yang duduk ganteng sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop hitam seksinya.

.

.

.

"Serius, No, gue ngga paham lagi kenapa Pak Sasuke bisa ganteng banget," keluh Sakura saat mereka di kantin. Cewek berusia 16 tahun itu mengunyah bakwannya dengan ngga nyante, topik soal Sasuke emang favoritnya. "Ya ampun gue kepo banget kalau dia senyum gantengnya kayak apa, ya?"

"Sama elah, Ra," Ino menyedot jus jeruknya kemudian mengecek notifikasi sosial medianya, "rasanya gue rela remed fisika terus asal bareng sama Pak Sasuke, huhuhu."

"Gue mah ogah—" Sakura memutar bola matanya, saat itu pula, ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan di daerah kantin, "—Ino, lihat arah jam 7!"

"Oh. My. God!"

Saat itu, Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuh di daerah kantin. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong jas. Semilir angin memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. Cahaya yang menyusup masuk melalui celah ventilasi dan jendela seakan menjadi _spotlight_ yang menyorot khusus untuknya.

Semilir surga telah datang ke bumi!

Beberapa gadis telah cekikikan melihat si titisan Apollo yang tak memedulikan kode-kode keras dari pemudi-pemudi kelebihan hormon. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang cuma mengawasi dari jauh, Ino malah mengambil ancang-ancang seakan ia mau lari marathon.

"PAK SASUKE!"

Iya, Ino baru saja memanggil Sasuke dengan suara super gede yang membuat seluruh kantin memandangnya.

"SAKURA SUKA SAMA BAPAK NIH!"

…

Krik, krik, krik.

…

"Anjiiirrr Ino gue cekek looo!"

Ino ngabur duluan sambil ketawa. Sakura menyusulnya dengan muka memerah.

Sasuke? Ah, dia cuma menyeringai (ganteng) ajaaa~

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno kayak sudah ngga punya muka lagi sekarang.

Gara-gara teman sablengnya, Ino-Sinting-Yamanaka, ia harus menanggung malu dan 'ciyee-ciyee' yang menyambanginya di manapun dia berada. Bahkan beberapa guru sudah ada yang tahu soal hal ini. Sumpah, ia jadi malu banget karena keisengan Ino.

Memang sih, Sasuke itu ganteng banget, cerdas, udah bisa menghasilkan duit sendiri pula. Dia _memang_ ngefans dengan mahasiswa PPL yang satu itu, tapi kan, banyak juga yang sama dengannya! Bahkan Bu Karin!

Ino memang kurang ajar, rese pula! Sakura sering curhat ke Ino soal Pak Sasuke kan murni karena dia ngefans dengan mahasiswa merangkap model tersebut! Ih, Ino ngeselin!

"Ah, Sakura."

Baru juga Sakura mencak-mencak gara-gara Ino di lorong menuju kelas yang sepi karena jam belajar-mengajar sedang berlangsung, seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sedang membawa kertas-kertas. Refleks, ia merapikan rambut dan seragamnya sambil tersenyum ke mahasiswa tersebut.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan selembar kertas yang telah terlipat, "tugas untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan. Kamu tadi dispen."

"O-oh, oke, Pak."

Sakura salting sendiri meski Sasuke bersikap biasa saja. Gadis itu masih seperti di dunia khayalan saat memasuki kelas. Ia duduk di samping Ino yang mengunyah cokelat batangan.

"Kertas apaan Ra?" tanyanya melihat kertas yang dibawa oleh teman sebangku berambut pinknya.

"Tugas fisika."

"Ha? Sejak kapan dikasih tugas fisika, ya, Ra?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan bingung.

Sakura mengernyit dan membuka lipatan kertas yang tadi Sasuke berikan untuknya.

…

 _Hn, kalau ada yang mau ditanyain soal materi fisika, hubungin ke sini saja: 7D0F8779_

…

Iya, itu tulisan tangan Sasuke yang ngasih Sakura pin bbmnya. Pin bbm yang diminta oleh banyak siswi tapi ngga pernah dikasih. Pin bbm yang paling dicari di tahun pelajaran 2015/2016 ini. Pin bbm yang sanggup membuat para siswi sanggup bersembah sujud untuk mendapatkannya. Pin bbmnya Pak Sasuke.

Oh Gawd.

"SAKURA MINTA PINNYAAAA!" Ino langsung ngejerit, berusaha merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

"Idih, ogaaaaahhhh!" Sakura buru-buru kabur.

 _ **END**_

 _ ***Bang Ahnjhay: Abang Ahn Jae Hyun**_ __ _ **Model dan aktor dari Korea, yang main drama Blood. Ahnjhay itu panggilan saya dan temen-temen buat dia, wkwkwk**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _Halooo!_

 _Buat kamu yang nebak kalau saya di real-life itu macam Ino, selamat! Kamu benar! ;D_

 _Ini_ _ **terinspirasi**_ _dari mahasiswa ppl yang datang ke sekolah saya btw, yang dari jurusan mtk ada yang manis banget huhuhu bikin adem hati banget :( Temen-temen saya sampe pada ngefans karena emang kawaii banget orangnya. Sampe ada modus ikut saya ngumpulin tugas ke camp ppl buat bisa lihat itu mahasiswa satu. Saya juga pernah sih, pas di kantor guru manggil dia dengan suara kenceng dan saya disenyumin asdfghjkl! Senyumnya manis banget kan aku ngga kuad :( Temen-temen sampe pada iri tapi sayangnya orangnya udah balik lagi ke kampusnya, huhuhu._

 _Dan ya, itu jelas bukan pin bbmnya Sasuke beneran :p Itu pin saya wakakakaka. Dan ini kok malah kesannya makin gaje, ya? Huft ;(_

 _ **Maaf**_ _yaa, aku belum bisa balas review satu-persatu seperti kemarin. Remed kimia dan bahasa perancis ini membunuhkuuu :'( #lebelo. Tapi, review kalian kubaca semua kok! :D_

 _ **Big thanks buat yang udah review, favs, dan follows. Makasih juga udah mau membaca!**_

 _See you in next Diary(ies)!_

 _Salam baper,_

 _-Hydrilla ;)_


	4. Diary 4: Studytour 1

highschooler's diary

naruto © masashi kishimoto

story © hydrilla

indonesian!au, typos, super!ooc, non-baku, fluff, kumpulan ficlet, etc.

.

.

chapter 4: studytour

part 1: seat.

.

.

*sebelum berangkat study tour*

"Seatnya bebas, ya," Naruto, sang ketua kelas berdiri di depan papan tulis, "asal sebangku harus cewek sama cewek, cowok sama cowok. Gitu pesen Pak Kakashi."

Statement yang terakhir otomatis mengundang protes dari penghuni XI-6 itu. Kelas yang terkenal berisik itu jadi semakin ricuh. Naruto menghela napas, ia tak kaget lagi melihat penolakan dari teman-temannya. Apalagi, hampir setengah penduduk kelasnya itu saling pacaran dan punya penyakit modus tingkat kronis.

"Gue ogah sebangku sama cowok," kata salah satu siswa dari arah belakang, "emang gue omoh?"

Ya, bener juga sih, pikir Naruto. Tapi enak aja kalau dibiarin sebangku cowok-cewek, dia yang ngga ada gebetan jadi jones sendiri dong? Enak aja!

"Sebodo. Pokoknya sebangku itu harus sama gendernya," putus Naruto, ogah banget dia kalau harus ngejones.

"Yaaaaah."

Protes ya silakan aja, pokoknya Naruto ngga mau ngiler sendiri lihat anak-anak sekelasnya pada modus sama gebetan!

.

.

.

.

.

*kenyataan waktu berangkat*

Naruto terbangun setelah ia tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bis yang ia tempati sepi dari suara obrolan, dua flat tv juga sudah dimatikan. Ia mengintip dari balik korden, suasana sudah gelap dan jalanan bebas hambatan yang dilalui hanya diisi truk-truk besar membawa muatan. Pantas saja sepi, sudah tengah malam ternyata.

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan merasa aneh karena bangkunya mendadak terasa lebih sempit. Pemuda blonde itu otomatis melirik ke samping dan menemukan sosok perempuan bertubuh gempal yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu tertidur pulas. Naruto bingung, perasaan ia duduk bersama Sasuke, sohibnya dari ia masih pakai popok, kok bisa ganti orang ... ?

Makanya, dengan brutal Naruto berdiri dan nyari teman sebangkunya yang mendadak hilang. Ia berjalan menuju barisan depan dan membeku di samping seat kedua dari depan.

Di sana, Sasuke duduk dengan ayem. Di samping si pemuda pantat ayam itu, ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang bobok unyu bersandar di bahu pemuda itu. Pantas saja Sasuke, yang biasanya disentuh sama Naruto dikit langsung ngamuk, mendadak kalem dan nggak protes. Pantas saja Sasuke sampai diam-diam pergi dan tukar bangku sama si endut tadi. Pantas saja Sasuke yang kebo dan tidur kayak orang mati itu bisa terjaga semalaman.

Pantas saja, orang dia mau modus sama Haruno Sakura, gebetan yang udah di-pedekate-in dari awal kelas 11 sampai studytour ini tapi ceweknya nggak peka-peka. Lihat saja itu tangannya sok ngerapihin rambutnya Sakura yang terjuntai menutupi dahi. Itutuh tangannya Sasuke yang mulai nakal uyel-uyel pipi Sakura dan gangguin cewek itu yang sedang tidur.

"Anjir modus lo, Sas," kata Naruto pelan, "lo tega sama gue, Sas, tega lo sama sohib lo sendiri."

Sasuke tetap budeg meski keadaan bis sedang hening. Kalo sama gebetan, maaf yha Naruto, Sasuke nggak perlu kenal sama lo dulu.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

a/n:

pendek dan ngga ada feel? me not gomen karena ngetiknya di bis :pp

saya sebenernya lagi hiatus tapi perjalanan ke bali itu laaaama sekali jadi saya lelah di jalan. ini jadi kumpulan ficlet saya ketika sedang studytour yaa. kalo ada typo dan ngga rapi, maapkeun, ngetik di hape soalnya:3

maaf juga belum bisa balas review, pusing euy ngeliatin hape lama-lama.

Ninds, on the way to Bali.

xoxo


	5. Diary 5: Yearbook

_Naruto (c)_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Highschooler's Diary**_

 _Story by_ _ **Hydrilla**_

 _OOC, Typos,_ _ **non-baku, kumpulan oneshot,**_ _Indonesian!AU keknya, etc._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diary 5: Yearbook_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ehem, perhatian semuanya!"

Naruto Namikaze berdiri di depan kelas dengan tegak. Di sampingnya, Neji Hyuuga bersidekap dengan pandangan malas. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu setelah bel pergantian jam berbunyi, tetapi guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya belum menampakkan diri.

Seperti biasanya, kelas 12-IPA-6 selalu gaduh dan susah diatur. Meski ketua kelas dan wakilnya sudah berdiri di depan kelas dan minta perhatian, tetap saja diabaikan dan pada asyik dengan urusan masing-masing. Brutal dan beringas, paket komplit ada di kelas yang lokasinya berada di penghujung deretan kelas IPA yang lain.

"Woi, dengerin, Nyet!" Naruto bentak sebal.

Tapi tetap saja, sebagian besar masih asyik dengan urusan masing-masing. Di pojok belakang kelas, ada yang tidur di atas tikar. Di lain kubu, ada yang sibuk _war_ COC. Di tengah-tengah, ada yang ngegangguin gebetan tidak peka. Pukpuk, kesian.

"Dengerin lo semua, Kehed!" Neji, aa' asli Sunda yang halus, sopan, dan berbudi luhur terpaksa mengeluarkan peliharaan kesayangan karena saking keselnya.

Susah, ya, jadi pengurus kelas yang nggak punya akhlakul karimah begini. Aa' Neji kudu sabar level tera.

Akibat serang kejutan tadi, kelas jadi mendadak diam. Serem juga kalau Neji yang halusnya ngalahin putri Solo mendadak jadi preman siap begal begitu. Naruto pun ikut berdehem untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Jadi, dua bulan lagi bakal ada pemotretan buat buku tahunan," kata Naruto mengawali.

"Masing-masing kelas harus ngajuin tema buat buku tahunannya nanti," lanjut Neji.

"Ada yang punya saran, nggak?" Tanya Naruto pada anak buahnya.

Kelas mulai bisik-bisik kembali sampai Hidan yang ada di sayap paling kiri kelas mengangkat tangan dan langsung nyeplos, "Tema bikini aja biar mantap djiwa."

"Pale lu."

Otomatis, Hidan dapat hadiah gratis berupa pelototan dari anggota kelas yang cewek. Sedangkan beberapa anggota cowok ada yang mengangguk setuju. Mayan juga kan tjoy. Lagian kelas mereka cewek-ceweknya banyak yang cakep, kok. Misalnya Ino Yamanaka yang cakep nan aduhai. Karin yang uhukdadanyauhuk lebih dari standar juga ada.

"Ada usul lagi?" Sambung Naruto.

"Foto pakai seragam dan ngelakuin kegiatan di kelas kayak biasa aja," jawab Shikamaru. Si pemalas numero uno tapi sialnya selalu ngikut lima besar kelas.

Jawaban Shikamaru diamini pihak-pihak yang emang males nyiapin properti dan mendapat kontroversi di kalangan-kalangan pemuja "foto-yearbook-harus-mantap-menggugah-selera".

"Terlalu biasa kali, ah," Ino menanggapi, "Gue pengennya foto yearbook tuh ada sensasi glamor dan khususnya gitu."

"Ada usulan, No?" sambar Neji.

Jujur, Neji setuju dengan usulan Shikamaru. Biar nggak repot nyiapin properti juga kan kalo temanya nggak aneh-aneh. Abisnya, kelasnya ini tidak bisa diandelin sama sekali. Ujung-ujungnya palingan dia sama Naruto yang harus muter-muter nyari barang yang diperluin buat foto nanti kayak babu. Ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin ogah.

"Gue kepikiran sekelas bikin baju samaan gitu," jawab Ino, nggak sadar kesewotan Neji.

"Oke, ditampung dulu. Ada usul lain?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, seseorang dari barisan tengah mengangkat tangannya. Itu adalah pihak yang paling tidak terduga untuk mengangkat tangannya buat usul soal tema. Sosok itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, botjah paling apatis di kelas.

Semua orang tidak menduganya.

Halo, cyin. Sasuke itu orang paling nggak peduli soal kelasnya. Begitu bel pulang langsung tancap gas buat cabut meski udah dikasih tahu kalau ada rapat kelas untuk ngebahas ini-itu. Kalo ada pekan olahraga selalu mabal tapi ngikut olimpiade fisika. Sasuke juga lebih milih ngadem di kantin kalau ada jam kosong dan upacara.

Meski akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jadi agak jinak, sih. Semua ini gara-gara Sakura Haruno, cewek yang lebih cepat setahun untuk berada di kelas dua belas. Anak-anak sekelas biasanya manggil dia "Adek" karena emang paling muda di antara yang lain. Sakura juga polos dan sering dijadiin bahan bulan-bulanan cowok-cowok yang iseng.

Yah, anak-anak cewek juga banyak yang berusaha jagain Sakura biar nggak dinistain cowok-cowok mechoem macam Hidan, sih. Soalnya mereka memang menganggap Sakura sebagai sosok adik. Pada kenyataannya juga, Sakura memang dimanja sama orangtuanya yang memang ngeharepin anak perempuan setelah kedua kakaknya cowok semua.

Lucu memang, orang sekampret Sasuke jatuh cinta sama bocah polos macam Sakura. Mana figur Sakura cukup mungil. Sedangkan Sasuke cukup tinggi dan berisi. Dari jauh kelihatan kayak Sasuke itu om-om pedo. Anak-anak juga banyak yang watir kalau-kalau Sakura bakal dinodai Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke kelihatan jagain Sakura banget makanya perlahan-lahan anak-anak mulai pada selow.

Dan yang makin seru pas ngelihatin mereka berdua itu, karena kepolosan Sakura. Sasuke sudah keras tapi Sakuranya nggak paham. Sasukenya ngajak kencan berdua, Sakuranya ngajakin abangnya ikut serta. Kesian sih, tapi mamam tuh, Sas.

Jadi, ya, Sasuke ngusulin sesuatu itu kayak _impossible_ banget. Makanya, anak-anak antara curiga dan percaya gitu.

"Apa, Sas?" Neji menimpali.

"Gue ada usul," katanya, "Yang cewek pakai kebaya dan yang cowok pakai jas."

"Wah, boleh juga tuh!"

"Setuju gueee."

Anak-anak sekelas pada bersorak senang dan nganggep ide Sasuke brilian. Tumben itu Sasuke nggak aneh-aneh. Namun, Naruto yang mendengar buah pikiran Sasuke langsung bertanya-tanya. Dari mana, ya, Sasuke punya pikiran kreatif begitu? Soalnya, Naruto yang didaulat jadi bocah paling kreatif sekelas aja nggak sampai kepikiran ke sana.

"Kenapa cewek harus kebaya dan cowoknya jas? Kenapa nggak batik aja, Sas?" Tiba-tiba, Chouji yang makan kripik kentang di barisan depan bertanya. Sebenernya dia males nyari jas sih, soalnya susah nyari yang muat.

"Biar gue sama Sakura bisa kayak nikahan gitu," jawab Sasuke gampang, "Lumayan kan, latihan dulu sebelum ijab qobul beneran."

UHUK.

UHUKUHUK.

UHUKUHUKUHUK.

Sekelas mendadak batuk semua.

Guru yang mau masuk ngajar membeku depan pintu kelas.

Mukanya Sakura udah merah banget dah.

 **END**

 **Kehed: Ini nggak sopan hadeu jangan ditiru :"""**

 **Tera: satuan yang bernilai sepuluh pangkat dua belas**

 **Mabal: Bolos**

 **Mechoem: mesum**

 **Pedo: pedofil**

 **a/n:**

 _Haiiii! Maaf ya lama ga update :(_

 _Iya, tau dah kalau sebenernya harusnya update pas masih sekitar study tour di Bali but I'm sorry. Things happened, so, yeah. Dan lagi, hape saya abis rusak dan diservis. Data plot fanfic-fanfic saya banyak yang_ _ **ilang. Termasuk plot Dates and Diamond Destiny, Dear Ex, Highschooler's Diary, dan KonohaIssue**_ _. Sucks banget, kan? ;(((_

 _Semoga saya bisa inget lagi plotnya deh, ya, amiin._

 _Anyway, maaf lagi karena belum bisa balas review karena saya sebenernya dikejar deadline tugas ((sebenernya udah lewat pas jam 12 tadi but yeah ahahaha:""")))_

 _But really, saya mengapresiasi apa yang kalian tuangkan di kotak review. Honestly, ketika saya down, sedih, dan sedikit depresi soal menulis, saya bacain review-review kalian yang bisa bikin saya semangat kembali._ _ **Makasih banyak!**_

 _Pokoknya,_ _ **makasiiihhh buat semua yang udah baca karya-karya aku, ngereview, ngefavs, dan follows.**_

 _Salam hangat,_

— _ninds._


End file.
